


King vs. Pawn

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James enlists Sirius to help him with a prank that doesn't turn out the way he expects...</p>
            </blockquote>





	King vs. Pawn

James was ready for the night. There was something about messing with Severus Snape that brought him great amusement. It wasn't that he thought he was better than him, but Severus had this attitude that James never appreciated it. It seemed to James that Severus was unpleasant to everyone else, but then had no problem playing the victim (at least in Lily's eyes) when the tables were turned. This time he might be going a bit far, but he was certain Severus wouldn't mess with him again.

He smiled at himself at his reflection in the trophy case as he went over the plan again in his head. Sirius had dropped a note on Severus's seat during Potions. He had invited him to meet outside the Great Hall and go in to dinner together. The note was signed as though it was from Lily since they knew Severus would be loathe to meet any of them. They anticipated Severus would bring flowers or something (he always fawned over Lily) and they would be able to embarrass him by making it look like he brought them for James. The idea was so absurd he could just imagine the laughter that was certain to resonate throughout the Great Hall.

The hair on the back of his neck stood up when he felt an arm reach around him from behind. A hand landed firmly on his chest as he felt someone breathing near his right ear.

"I loved your note, James," the stranger whispered. "I never knew you felt the same way about me that I've felt about you since the day we met."

James chuckled. "Padfoot, come off it, really funny."

"Oh, pet names? I like pet names."

James felt the hand remove itself from his chest and he felt himself relax. He let out a gasp as he felt a hand force itself under the waistband of his pants and land firmly between his legs.

"Okay, seriously, Moony--" He turned his head to the left and almost fell over as his eyes met those belonging to the strange hand. "Sev--Sna--S--S--"

"We'll pick this up later?" Severus winked at him and then turned and run up the stairs.

James collapsed onto a nearby bench and tried to catch his breath. This had certainly not turned out as he had planned. He knew he needed to find out what Sirius had written in that note...


End file.
